Cergam
by woolfire
Summary: Le jour ou il l'avait vue akaito se pointait avec un grand sourire un mot lui vient à l'esprit "merde".
1. chapitre 1 : jour 1

voici le premier chapitre de la fanfiction cergam je tiens a remercier Airmead-chan et Shira-Tori-0 pour l'aide qu'elle mon apporté.

POV EXTERIEUR :

Aruka avait toujours été qualifiée de bizarre. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été comme personne. Mais malheureusement, en étant si exceptionnelle, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, les autres avaient raison, elle n'était pas comme eux. Non elle était un monstre. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle n'en fut pas affectée.  
Aujourd'hui elle allait rentrer dans son nouveau lycée. Elle avait tout organisé pour cette rentrée mais son imbécile de frère étant parti sans la prévenir et surtout sans la réveiller, elle se retrouvait à pédaler à vélo le plus vite possible pour ne pas arriver en retard. À peine arrivée au portail qu'elle aperçu un garçon, elle freina brusquement mais ...  
 **« ATTENTION ! »** hurla-t-elle mais il était trop tard, Aruka percuta violemment le jeune homme et tomba sur lui.  
« **-Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?** demanda-t-il .  
- **Non, désolé mais..**.  
\- **Mais quoi ? Il y a un problème ?**  
\- **Non rien, désolé encore. Je m'appelle Aruka, je suis une première année du lycée de Cergam et toi ?**  
 **-... Je m'appelles Kaito et je suis aussi en première année dans ce lycée.**  
 **-Eh bien, Kaito, ça te dirais de continuer le reste du chemin avec moi ?**  
 **-Pourquoi pas.** Dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
Sur le chemin ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, puis ils arrivèrent au tableau de distribution des classes et virent qu'ils étaient dans la même. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la salle de leur professeur principal et de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre.  
« **Bonjour, je suis Mme Mikia et je serai votre professeur principal pour cette année. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le lycée de Cergam, le premier lycée pour monstre !** » s'exclama-t-elle gaiement.  
 _QUOI ?! Un lycée pour monstre. C'est une blague ?_ Songea Kaito stupéfait.  
« **-Dans ce lycée vous allez apprendre à habiter et à vous mêler avec les humains. Ici vous devrez tous garder forme humaine mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tous les humains sont interdits sous peine de mort, je vous laisse le champ libre pour visiter les dortoirs !** » déclara le professeur avec un grand sourire.  
 _Je suis un homme mort et tout ça a cause de mon crétin de frère ! Hurla Kaito mentalement._  
C'était la veille, Kaito était tranquillement affalé sur le canapé en regardant tranquillement la télé lorsque son frère Akaito s'interposa entre lui et son programme télé.  
« **Nous avons tous les deux rater nos concours pour entrer dans les lycées qu'on voulait mais, j'en ai trouvé un superbe et je les ai déjà contactés pour nous. Le lycée en question s'appelle Cergam. Ça tape comme nom, j'ai pas raison ?** Déclama Akaito fier de son œuvre.  
- **Tu l'as trouvé où ton lycée ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler**. Le questionna Kaito qui commençait à s'énerver.  
- **J'ai entendu un gars glauque en parler.** Lui répondit son frère tout sourire.  
- **Et toi, quand un mec glauque te dis ''oh ce lycée est super !'' tu fonce sans réfléchir ? Et mon avis, il compte pas ?** » Grommela le bleuté.  
 _Maintenant je risque de me faire décapiter, si je me suis pas fait bouffé avant. Je dois vite récupérer mon frère et me casser d'ici rapidement. Pensa-t-il paniqué._  
« **Kaito tu viens ? On y va**. Déclara Aruka avec son petit sourire.  
- **Désolé, je dois retrouver mon frère.** S'excusa-t-il commençant à partir à toute vitesse.  
- **Attends, je vais t'aider mais cours pas aussi vite.** » Lui dit-elle en courant pour le rattraper.  
 _Je l'aime bien cette fille, elle a l'air sympa mais je dois retrouver mon frère. Il doit être au rez de chaussé et moi je suis au premier donc si je saute par la fenêtre j'irais plus vite... Merde ! Il y avait quelqu'un en bas. Jura-t-il intérieurement._  
« **ATTENTION EN BAS !** » hurla-t-il.  
Malheureusement la jeune fille ne se poussa pas à temps et Kaito la percuta avant de se relever aussitôt pour s'excuser.  
« **Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé ! Excuse-moi !** » Kaito aurait pu continuer à s'excuser ainsi mais la jeune fille qu'il avait percutée en décida autrement et le frappa violemment au visage.  
- **Mais tu es folle ou quoi ?** S'exclama-t-il choqué.  
- **LA FERME ! OU JE TE CASTRE !** Vociféra-t-elle visiblement énervée.  
- **Calme toi Fellen,** déclara alors un jeune homme sorti de nulle part.  
- **ME CALMER ! CET ENFOIRÉ M'ES TOMBÉ DESSUS ET...** commença-t-elle.  
- **KAITO-CHAN !** déclara Aruka la coupant, **Son visage a triplé de volume ! c'est toi qui lui as fait ça ?!** La questionna alors Aruka froidement.  
- **Oui et alors tu vas faire quoi ?** La provoqua Fellen.  
- **Je vois**. Dit-elle simplement.  
Aruka se tourna lentement vers Fellen, un air menaçant sur le visage et se jeta sur elle. Mais celle-ci, plus rapide, répliqua d'un coup de pied dans les côtes et Aru fonça choir dans le mur. Fellen attrapa Kaito par la gorge avec un air agressif.  
« **Je vais en finir avec toi** » dit-elle s'apprêtant à le frapper, un rictus méprisant collé sur le visage lorsqu'un violent coup dans l'estomac lui coupa le souffle et la neutralisa.  
« **Désolé, je m'appelle Ayame et Fellen est mon amie** , déclara alors le dénommé Ayame en se tournant vers Kaito, **désolé vraiment, elle est un peu spéciale et s'énerve facilement mais c'est tout de même une gentille fille. Mais ne vous en faites pas, nous ne vous embêterons pas plus longtemps**. » Et, avant même que Kaito ne puisse réagir, ils disparurent tous deux sans laisser de trace, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là.


	2. Chapter 2 : jour 1

Nous étions au manoir latchimi, le matin de la rentrée. Ma sœur était arrivée paniquée dans ma chambre, sans toquer. Mais elle avait l'air perdue, alors je décidai de la laisser rentrer, sans faire d'histoire. Mais elle ne disait rien, elle se contentait de tourner en rond, comme un lion en cage.

J'aurais pu la regarder pendant l'éternité, mais je n'avais pas l'éternité et elle non plus. Aucune parole, juste des regards échangés égoïstement. Cette pensée m'effleuras, je savais que si elle était venue me voir c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle tournait toujours en rond dans ma chambre en se mordant la lèvre supérieure et en tirant sur ses cours cheveux brun.

Je pouvais voir dans ses magnifiques yeux noisette tous les sentiments qui la traversaient, un peu de peur, de l'angoisse et ses mouvements me firent comprendre qu'elle était tendue et nerveuse.

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans ma chambre, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Lorsqu'enfin elle se décida, ce fut pour me demander conseil :

 **« Je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes,** dit-elle **, mais j'ai besoin de toi et de tes conseils. Maman et papa veulent que je devienne déléguée en chef mais je n'y tiens pas tellement… Le fait est que même si je n'arrivais pas à le devenir, nos parents useraient de leur influence pour que j'y parvienne ! Mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ! Je n'ose pas le leur dire en face mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?** La pauvre était complètement perdue, mais je la comprenais, en même temps, nos parents étaient très exigeant et nous demandaient beaucoup.

 **\- J'ai regardé les fiches de tous les nouveaux élèves et d'après ce que j'ai compris cette année ne risque pas d'être de tout repos. Nous savons toutes les deux que nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que nos parents auront cette idée en tête…. Tu n'as plus qu'à bien t'entourer…** Elle me fixa comme si j'étais complètement stupide. Elle était bien gentille mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire de mieux, lutter contre nos parents était vain et j'essayai de le lui faire comprendre, tant bien que mal.

 **\- Pour te dire la vérité, j'avais déjà trouvé cette réponse… Seulement, j'ai une deuxième question à te poser…** me dit-elle avec un air embarrassé **, est-ce que…. tu accepterais de….. de devenir mon ombre ?**

Je la fixai surprise, son ombre ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me chantait encore ? Je soupirais.

– **Je sais, que tu à une haute estime de moi, mais je pense que tu devrais prendre un élève de première année comme toi. Il pourrait t'accompagner partout, même en cours. Moi, je ne peux pas.**

 **\- Non ! Je préfère justement prendre quelqu'un de proche comme toi qui saurais me guider en quelque sorte alors s'il te plaît accepte !** »

C'était censé sonner comme une demande mais ça avait plus l'air un ordre.

« **\- C'est d'accord mais je te préviens quand il s'agit de travail ne me demande pas… c'est pas mon truc…**

 **\- Génial !** cria-t-elle, **bon maintenant préparons-nous nous devons être en avance avant même que notre père n'arrive à l'établissement.** »

À Cergam, dans le bureau du directeur, c'était une toute autre scène qui se déroulait.

« **\- C'est inadmissible ! Depuis le temps que je suis le directeur de cette école je n'avais jamais eu de problème comme celui-ci ! Je ne suis pas censé gérer une telle violence ! J'ai deux élèves mal en point ! L'une avec 2 côtes cassées et un autre avec d'énormes hématomes ! J'aimerais que vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé jeune fille !**

 **\- Ces deux idiots m'ont provoquée ! Ils m'ont cherchée, et donc tout simplement, ils m'ont trouvée.**

 **\- Cherchez-vous à être drôle mademoiselle Fallen ? Je peux vous dire que vous et votre tignasse verte allez avoir de gros problèmes ! J'ai à faire. Nous en discuterons plus tard avec les deux autres élèves pour l'instant, disposez !** »

Je me levais brusquement de ma chaise et sortais de la pièce en lançant un regard noir au directeur avant de claquer la porte furieusement lorsqu'une voix calme et posée m'interpella.

 **« - Tu devrais faire un effort, c'est tout de même le directeur. Tu lui doit le respect. Alors fait un effort et ne me déshonore pas.** »

C'était Ayame, mon maître, qui venait de parler. J'aurais tabassé à mort n'importe qui d'autre mais pas lui. Il me faisait trop peur.

Car, même s'il était de petite taille, pour un mec, je dois dire que son aura, aussi impériale et digne que noire courroucée en cet instant, me disait plus ou moins explicitement « Je vais te tuer si tu t'expliques pas dans les trente secondes qui suivent. » et ça, c'était pas bon pour ma vie…

Bon d'accord, en même temps j'avais fait n'importe quoi… Je lui avais promis que je resterai calme et….ça n'avait pas du tout été le cas…. Mais bon, avec moi il fallait pas trop y compter. Pour sauver ma peau, la seule chose à faire, c'était de m'excuser et de le supplier à genou de ne pas me tuer.

« - **Je suis désolée ! Je n'aime pas cet homme, il ne m'inspire pas confiance ! Dès que je suis près de lui je me sens presqe agressée ! Pardonnez-moi Maître !**

 **\- Je partage ce sentiment. Mais tu ne dois pas te faire remarquer pour autant. Est-ce bien clair cette fois ?** »

Je ne répondis pas à ce reproche car je savais qu'il avait raison. Il avait toujours raison. Je me contentais donc d'hocher la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais compris.

« **\- Bien. Alors allons au dortoir pour nous préparer. Et demain tu iras t'excuser et pas qu'auprès du directeur si tu voie ce que je veux dire.**

 **\- Quoi ?** M'écriai-je, **Mais je n'ai pas besoin de m'excuser c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus ! C'est à lui de me demander des excuses et je…** »

Le regard noir qu'il me lança mis fin à la discussion. Note à moi-même : Ne plus jamais le contrarier, parce que je m'en sortirais pas toujours aussi bien.

Il se dirigea vers le dortoir sans regarder si je le suivais, je le suivais toujours. Avec l'histoire de cet abru….. de ce mec aux cheveux bleu qui m'avait sauté dessus, je n'avais pas pu le visiter.

En arrivant devant, je me rendis compte que la renommée de cet établissement n'était pas une plaisanterie. Le dortoir divisé en deux parties était entouré d'immenses jardins extrêmement bien entretenus.

Alors que je pensais tous les dortoirs étaient répartis entre filles garçons, la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Les élèves n'étaient répartis par sexes, ils l'étaient par classes sociales, fortune de la famille et race. Les plus riches et ceux dont la race était puissante étaient dans le bâtiment de classe S, ils étaient aussi répartis par étages, les plus puissants en haut et les plus faibles en bas. Mon maître, étant un vampire de sang pur et possédant une fortune astronomique, logeait donc au dernier étage du bâtiment de classe S qui était divisé en deux parties, la première appartenait à mon maître et la seconde….. c'est une bonne question.

Et, même si ce système me révoltait, j'étais soulagée d'être dans le même dortoir que mon maître. Je n'étais pas dans le même étage que lui mais nous étions dans le même bâtiment. Seul petit bémol, je me retrouvais avec tous les autres domestiques !

 ** _note de_** ** _l'auteur_** ** _:J'espère que ce chapitre II vous a plu, oui je sais il a mis du temps à arriver mais il est là au moins, je tiends_** ** _cependant a remercié airmead-chan, ma chère correctrice sans qui je ne pourrais rien faire, elle a aussi un blog Skyrock je vous conseille d'y faire un_** ** _tour._** ** _._**


End file.
